The Sleepover
by salsa3344
Summary: A different point of view on what might've happened when Pam Fields invites Maya to spend a view days in Emily's room.
1. Who Am I?

" **The Sleepover** **"**

 **I am writing a one shot to get my creative juices flowing. I have found a way to sit somewhat comfortably to type so I'll see how long I can manage. I know you all want 3,000 word plus chapters but I'm not sure I can give that to you. It takes hours to compose them. But, nonetheless, I will give it a try. So here's what might've happened after Emily's mom invites Maya to stay over in Emily's room for a few days. She did say a few days, it's too bad on the show they only gave us one…**

 **Rated T for Teen.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Who Am I?**

 **Emily POV**

I'm standing at my locker looking into it but not really sure what I'm looking for. I'm so confused I slam it shut when he kisses my lips startling me. I back away quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"You surprised me," I smile that fake smile that just comes naturally when I'm with Ben.

"We still on for the movie?"

"I can't. My mom invited Maya to stay with us tonight."

And as the words leave my mouth; my thoughts are clouded with images of her.

"Ohh, what kind of jammies do you think new girl wears?" he asks jokingly.

"How would I know?" I respond with a defensive smile, though I'm wondering that too!

He laughs, "I'll see ya at practice.

And when he brushes by me with the sweep of his lips against my cheek I see her. She's smiling, chatting with a group of friends. She's become popular without even the slightest effort. Look at her, laughing with guys and girls. Ughh, girls. Why does she have to have so many friends who are girls? I can feel myself heating up with jealousy, a feeling I never experienced with Ben. I don't know these feelings. My heartrate rises and my breathing escalates as I can't take my eyes off her smooth mocha skin, her straight black hair, that smile, it's so intoxicating. I find it difficult to look away. Her teeth sparkling white even from this distance, her lips so kissable. I clear my throat; did I just fantasize about kissing her full lips? I shake my head smiling with a touch of embarrassment, searching through my bag then opening my locker again, but for what, I have no idea. I stare into it blankly…

What am I doing?

As I'm contemplating why I'm looking into my locker, I feel hands slip over my hips causing a whoosh of emotion to flow through my body. It's definitely not Ben. It's her…

I feel her chin rest on my shoulder as she speaks softly into my ear, "Come by my house after school and help me pack for the sleepover? You know, before swim practice?"

My heart is pounding so hard through my chest right now I'm pretty sure I can see it! My breathing escalates, I can't think straight and I don't want to sound stupid. So, I inhale sharply, "Yeah sure, I can do that."

I don't even look at her. I'm too afraid to.

"Great. I'll meet you out front after last period."

I nod my head in agreement because that's all I'm able to do at that moment. I can feel my body temperature rising and then without any warning she nuzzles her nose against my ear and whispers, "Later Em," and walks away.

I collapse my shoulder against my locker and my head falls to the side leaning on it. What am I doing? I have a boyfriend. But when she touched me all I could think about at that moment is—I'm pretty sure I'd rather have a girlfriend…

It's two o'clock and I find myself rushing to my locker shoving my books in it so I don't have to carry them to Maya's. I'll get what I need later when swim practice ends. I slam my locker door shut and rush outside to meet Maya who once again is surrounded by guys and girls. Ughhh!

I compose myself holding onto the strap of my practically empty messenger bag and try as hard as I can to walk nonchalantly over to her and her groupies.

I don't say anything I just wave.

"Emily, hey. Are you ready?" she asks with her big brown eyes.

"Sure."

"We'll see ya tomorrow Maya," one of them says.

"Yeah, I'll see ya guys," she says as the crowd disperses leaving just me and Maya and my racing heart.

She nudges me with a flirty smile at least I think that's what that was.

"Ready to walk me home?" she winks.

Oh my god! My eyes widen and so does my smile!

She tilts her head narrowing her eyes as if she just figured me out with one hundred percent accuracy.

Shit!

I say nothing. I'm caught in her gaze. She's mesmerizing.

Then she hooks her arm through mine and we walk to her house. It's as if we're the only two on the planet. And I wish that were true! I think I hear my name as we stroll down the sidewalk away from the school but I ignore it cuz I think it's Ben. And then the voice fades away as quickly as it started.

Maya is talking about how different it is on the East Coast compared to California. She misses the beaches and then she says something that brings me back to reality.

"I bet you look hot in a bikini."

"Huh?" I swallow hard.

"Em, you have an amazing body. I bet you look hot in a bikini."

This time I look at her and she winks again. Am I blushing like a school girl? I am a school girl!

I swallow hard and I think she senses my nervousness as she releases me from her hold.

"I mean, cuz that's what you would wear at the beach, a bikini, right?" she asks so innocently but I'm not so sure she's being innocent at all.

"Yes. If I were going to the beach I would wear a bikini."

"Are there any beaches around here?" she raises an eyebrow.

My mouth parts for a fraction of a second as my head dips and my smile expands across my face.

"We have lakes. You'd have to drive quite a ways to hit a beach."

"Don't lakes have beaches?"

"Umm, I guess they have dirty sand."

She laughs, "Dirty sand is better than no sand at all."

I laugh too.

"So, when are you taking me?" she asks with another head tilt.

Gulp.

"When am I taking you where?"

"To the lake silly," she bowls into me with her shoulder knocking me a bit off balance.

"I—I don't know. You really want to go?"

"Em, it's nearing the end of summer. There's only like two days left and I hear it's going to be a scorcher this weekend.

"I—"

"Unless you have plans with that boy I saw you with earlier today."

"You saw me with Ben?"

"Oh, your boyfriend. I remember you telling me the first day we met."

"Yeah, well, no I don't."

"You don't have plans or you don't have a boyfriend?" she narrows her eyes at me pressing me to confirm or deny.

"Umm, no I don't have plans," I leave her hanging with the boyfriend part because I don't even know for sure myself.

She stops in front of her house, "Well, since I'll be at your house anyway," she takes a strand of my hair, slipping it through her fingertips, watching as she does it, keeping her eyes away from mine, "will you take me to the lake?" And then her eyes shift to me. I see all sorts of things going on within them. They glisten, they sparkle, they light up. They make me feel alive!

"Okay, okay, I'll take you to the lake."

"Sweet!" she leaps towards me wrapping her arms around me and then I think she tries to brush her lips against my cheek but I don't know what I'm thinking, I move my head a smidge towards her and my lips land against hers brushing slightly.

I'm frozen. She backs away. We're both giggling and smiling.

"Let's get my things packed for tonight."

"Yeah, let's," I let out the breath I've been holding hostage inside.

I follow her through the front door up the stairs to her bedroom. It's more girly than I would've thought as I hadn't seen it finished before today. There are light purples and greens and whites and blacks decorating her room. On her walls she has some posters, one of which is of a gorgeous woman posing nude but covering her lady parts. She looks Indian.

"Oh, you like her?"

I blush, "She's very beautiful."

"She's a model who just started acting. Her name is Jessica Clark."

"What has she done?"

"There's a movie called, 'A Perfect Ending', we should watch it at your house. Do you have Netflix?"

"Who doesn't have Netflix?"

"So, we can watch it?"

"Sure, let's watch it."

Good, a movie to distract me from these feelings I'm feeling. I wonder what it's about. I guess I'll find out tonight.

She digs in her closet for a bag while I continue to check out her room. There's a desk with a laptop and usual desk clutter. And there's a dresser with a mirror and an LA Dodgers baseball cap hanging at one of its corners. I notice the curtains are drawn as if to block out the light or maybe prying eyes.

I also notice there are other things hanging from her walls like sayings such as, 'Love who you are.' And 'Be honest with yourself.' And then there's a black and white photo of two girls kissing. It's sweet, not dirty in any way. It's speaking to me. These words and this picture whispering in my ear that it's okay to be me…

I take a breath as she throws her bag on her bed and starts rifling through her drawers to pack.

"So, your mom said I could stay a few days. What do you think a few means to her? Two, three, maybe four," she tilts her head as she says four.

She's such a flirt!

"Umm, let's pack for three but assume two. Let's not overstay your welcome. Let her be the one to suggest a third night."

"Emily, you've really thought this out. Have you done this before? Invite girls into your bed you've known for only a month?"

I smile with a laugh. She's calling me out on everything I say! But it did kind of sound like I do that.

"Has it been that long?" Did I really just say that! It feels so easy with her!

"Oh, you think that's a long time?"

"Isn't it?"

She strolls over to me, "Yeah, it is, I think," she winks.

I bite my lower lip out of nervousness. And of course she catches me doing it. Her eyes connect with my lips watching as my teeth release it and then she licks her lips purposefully.

I almost think she's going to kiss me. I swear she is but then she turns around and finishes packing her bag.

"Don't forget your bikini," I remind her.

"Emily, I like how you think! I'm so glad you remembered."

"Well, if I'm wearing one then so are you."

Wow! Did I really just tell her what she's going to wear!

"I'd prefer to wear nothing at all while I swim but I guess a bikini will have to do," her eyelashes roam up and down my body. I think there's a name for that. Oh my god! Is she eye sexing me?!

Shit! I'm all a flutter. I think I just dripped in my panties! Day-um!

"Ahem," I clear my throat.

"Is everything all right Em?" she asks but she already knows she's getting to me. She's so good at this!

"Yeah, of course."

I need to change the subject quick!

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, I think I do but it's still early. You don't have to go back just yet," she zips up her bag tossing it on the floor. Then she hops on her bed lying on her side propped up on her elbow patting the top of her mattress looking right at me, "Do you?"

Oh my god does she want me to lie down next to her?

"Come on Em, let's see if we can sleep together when we get to your house."

"I'm sure we can," I say as I sit on the edge of her bed with one leg under me and the other hanging off the side.

"You were quick to answer Em. But I'm not so sure. Lie down next to me."

It's like she put a spell on me and I do exactly as she wants me to. I lie down next to her but on my back so I can look at the ceiling and not at her. My heart is racing.

She scoots closer to me. She takes my arm extending it behind her and lays her head on my shoulder. Without a cue from her, my arm holds her with my hand at her waist.

She looks up at me, "You've done this before?"

"Huh? No," I quickly take my hand away.

"Why'd ya do that?" her hand reaches for mine placing it back where it was. "There, perfect," and her head rests on my shoulder again.

Her arm settles over me with her hand on my opposite shoulder.

"Relax Em, it's not like I'm going to jump your bones, I'll wait til we're in _**your**_ bed," she giggles.

"What!"

"Em, I'm kidding. Just chill. This is nice. Don't spoil it by thinking too much," and I feel her breath against my neck and all I can think about is how I'm going to sleep in the same bed with her for two nights or possibly three!

But we lie there silently and fall asleep. I only wake when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. It's then that I feel her lips against my skin and—shit! It's Ben!

"Maya! Swim practice started I have to go!"

I slip out from under her and race to the door grabbing my bag as I go. I rush down the stairs and out the door running like hell back to school. My phone buzzes again. It's Maya this time. She's texting me.

"Hey baby, see ya tonight." With a winky face! She has to add the winky face! But all I have time to respond is "Later."

Damn! I hope I didn't just hurt her feelings. I'm just late. Shit! I'm never late!

I quickly change into my suit and bathing cap and hit the pool deck.

"Fields your late. Ten laps now!" Coach says.

I need those ten laps. I have all kinds of surges in my body that I need to release before I go home. Go home to my parents and Maya. Go home to sharing my bed with her.

I dive into the pool swimming with a power and perseverance I've never swam with before! I'm making perfect flip turns without missing a beat. And when I'm done coach is waiting for me.

"Emily. I've never seen you swim like that before."

"Is that good?"

"Good? That's incredible. You just swam your way into the anchor position in the four woman hundred meter relay."

"The what?"

"You heard me Fields. You're our new anchor."

That means I've bumped someone. Shit. That crazy Paige McCullers who I think checks me out when I'm showering and changing. She's so creepy!

I lift myself out of the pool grabbing a towel being congratulated by my peers and Ben. Oh Ben. He hugs me and it feels so—yucky. And at that moment I finally understand why. 'Be honest with yourself.' 'Love who you are.' Those words on Maya's bedroom walls, I know what they mean, it's like those words really were talking to me. I don't want Ben to hold me. I want Maya to!

As soon as swim practice ends I shower and dress and race out the door to my parent's car they let me borrow while my father is in Texas. I hear my name again. But again I ignore it. I need to get home. I need to love who I am. I need to be honest with myself.

I need to be with Maya…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Maybe this isn't a one shot but it will be a shorter story than my others.**

 **But please don't expect an immediate update. This wasn't easy for me as far as typing in this position on my bed. I'll do my best but if you think I'm creatively okay then I'll attempt to start updating the other stories.**

 **Thanks,**

 **salsa**


	2. Trust Me

" **The Sleepover** **"**

 **Rate T for Teen.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as swim practice ends I shower and dress and race out the door to my parent's car they let me borrow while my father is in Texas. I hear my name again. But again I ignore it. I need to get home. I need to love who I am. I need to be honest with myself.

I need to be with Maya…

 **Chapter 2: Trust Me**

 **Emily POV**

I pull into Maya's driveway, put the car in park and turn the engine off and remove the key. I sit there for a few minutes trying to ease my excitement over Maya sleeping over. We've known each other for over a month and I was her first friend, being forced by my mom to bring her and her family a gift basket welcoming them to Rosewood. Maya is from California and she's just as cool and confident as I would expect someone from there to be.

That first day, I felt an immediate connection. I just knew we would be great friends, maybe even become best friends, but the way my heart was all a flutter I knew, even after I said I had a boyfriend, I wished I hadn't. She said something about corrupting me and if I was okay with that. But it didn't feel like corrupting at all, it felt more like exposing me to her truth. And in that moment, I knew for sure that my heart was beating a signal to me, that what I was feeling was really my truth…

I step out of my car and shut the door and then walk up the St. Germain's steps to ring their bell. I'm not standing there long when Maya opens the door with a light and airy, "Hey."

"Hey. Are you ready?"

"Ya know what?" she asks as she lets me in.

"No, what?"

"This feels kind of like a first date."

My eyes widen and my face brightens, "A what?"

"Well, you did drive over, rang the bell and asked if I was ready," she tilts her head leaving a purposeful pause before she leans to my ear and says, "I've been ready."

She giggles which makes me giggle cuz I'm like duh duh duh, there are just no words coming to me! I don't know how to respond to that! So I say something lame, "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they'll be home late. They had a concert in the city. They're home late a lot," she eye sexes me and I can't look at her! I have to look away for fear of my deer in the headlights expression!

"Can I help you with your bag?" I redirect.

"Nope, I've got it, let's go."

We bounce down her stairs together and hop in my car. It's a short drive to my house and we're there before you know it.

When we walk inside, my mom is making dinner and Maya offers to help. My mom gives me a look like that's something I should do all the time instead of waiting for her to ask me for help.

Maya prepares the salad while my mom finishes the pasta and sauce. I decide to set the table to make myself useful.

"So, Maya how do you like it here in Rosewood?"

"Oh I love it! There're so many great people I've met already."

"You've made a lot of friends?"

"I have but I really hope to find a best friend, someone who wants to get to know me for me, not just because I'm from California. I feel like Emily wants to get to know me for real. And she's been so great showing me around when she's got this super busy schedule," she peeks over at me and winks.

She is buttering up my mom so—oh my god—soon she'll leave us alone without any worry! Brava Maya Brava!

"I think that would be nice. I could see the two of you becoming besties, is that what you kids call it these days? And I'd like to see Emily get out more."

We laugh.

"So would I. Actually, I was hoping she could take me to the lake this weekend."

"That's a great idea. Emily, you're going to take Maya to the lake, right?"

"Yeah, of course, I can do that."

I can't stop smiling because my mom is putty in Maya's hands and she doesn't even realize it!

Once we sit down to dinner, it's really quite nice. The conversation flows so easily. And when it's done we clean up so we can get upstairs and hang out.

"Girls, try some of that extra pie crust. I baked it with cinnamon and sugar. Eat it while it's still warm so it just melts in your mouth." Maya looks at me like that's not the only thing that will melt in her mouth! I know that's what she's thinking cuz I'm thinking it too! "Have as much as you want. I'm going to call your father Emily. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Tell him I have a friend over and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Fair enough. Don't forget to eat that melt in your mouth pie crust."

Maya and I stand at the counter inhaling the sweet scent of the pie and leftover pie crust. She picks up a piece holding it in one hand while her other hand cups underneath it to catch any crumbs that might fall. But she does something quite unexpected. She's bringing it closer to my mouth. She wants me to bite her piece.

I open my mouth just enough for her to slip it in. Her gaze drops from my eyes to my mouth as I take a polite bite. It's so flakey and buttery I can't help but "Mmm," when I taste it. Then she pops the rest in her own mouth and "Mmm's" rather theatrically and this time it's me who can't take my eyes off her mouth. We lick our lips at the same time. Her eyebrow ticks up quickly and we giggle.

"Maybe we should bring our stuff upstairs before we end up eating it all," I suggest.

"Yeah, good idea."

"Do you need to take a shower?" I ask as I lead the way upstairs to my bedroom carrying my swim gear.

"Nah, I took one at home before you picked me up."

I open the door to my room and we walk in.

"Oh, Em, this is so nice. Oh and I love that window seat!"

"Thanks, you can put your stuff on it if you want."

"Your room is adorable and," she walks over to my bed sweeping her hand across the comforter, "your bed looks so cozy."

"It's comfortable," I say trying not to give in to her flirty self.

"So do you have a side?"

"A side?"

"Of the bed."

"I kind of sleep in the middle."

She sits on the edge and lies down on her side propping her head up with her hand, "I kinda like sleeping in the middle too."

I'm blushing. I know I'm blushing. I can't even look at her right now, I need an out, "Umm, I'm gonna brush my teeth."

"Oh, me too, show me where your bathroom is."

She gets up rifling through her stuff and pulls out a toothbrush and toothpaste.

We're side by side at my bathroom sink looking in the mirror as we circle small gums and all with our brushes. But, of course, I wouldn't be me without a glance or two to my right. Damn she has a gorgeous mouth and she brushes her tongue like way back there. I'm doubtful she has a gag reflex. She smiles when she catches my eyes on her and winks. Ughh! Im so embarrassed!

Anyway, we spit and rinse and head back to my room to change into our pajamas. Our backs are to each other but I can't help sneaking a peek through my mirror. She's very feminine and thin but a fit thin. She has great muscle tone in all the right places! My heart beats triumphantly! I don't feel nearly those feelings when I see Ben in his speedo. I shake my head of the image freeing up my mind's storage space for all things Maya.

I've got just my panties on as I slip a tank top over my head when I hear, "Nice legs and ass Em. You should show them off more often."

Oh my god! She's totally checking me out and I'm totally loving it! I slip into my pajama shorts quickly so I can face her.

"So, I guess we're sharing the middle," she says as she saunters over to me in a matching ensemble with different colors.

"Isn't it a little early for bed?"

She takes a strand of my hair just like she did this afternoon slipping it between her fingertips all the way to the end.

"I thought we could watch that movie."

Gulp, "Oh right the movie. Yeah sure, we can do that."

I get my laptop and click on my Netfix icon.

"What was the name of it again?"

"I think it's, 'A Perfect Ending.'"

"Yep, here it is."

So here we are in the middle of my bed propped up against some pillows. She wraps her arm around my arm leaning on my shoulder as the laptop is on my lap. This is nice, really nice.

As we're introduced to the main character, an older woman who has never had a real orgasm, we find out that she's hiring a service to help her achieve her first one and she wants it to be with a woman.

Geez, I'm wondering if I've ever had a proper orgasm.

And, of course, as I'm thinking it, she asks, "Have you ever had an orgasm?"

"Have you?"

"Yeah, it feels amazing. It's like you tingle through to your toes. Some can be quick and some can be longer and just incredible. So, have you had one Emily?"

Again I ignore her question and ask another one of my own even though I'm sure I don't want to hear the answer.

"So did your girlfriend do that for you?"

"Umm, I haven't really had any girlfriends just some fun times."

Casual sex? Is that all she's looking to have?

"Do you _**want**_ a girlfriend?" I need to know.

"If it's right it will happen Emily. Why? Do you want one?"

But I don't answer; instead I focus on the movie again.

In the next scene, the woman opens the door to her hotel room to this goddess played by Jessica Clark. She's Indian, tanned complexion, and those lips!

Maya says, "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Gorgeous," I look at her with her head on my shoulder, "Her lips remind me of—" Oh no! I didn't mean to say that out loud!

"Remind you of what?" she focuses on me.

The direction of my eyes gives me away and I draw a sort of cocky smile from her. She knows it's her lips that remind me…

And as if to heighten the sensuousness of the moment she bites her lower fuller lip causing my eyebrow to pop! I'm so transparent! She knows I like her. But I'm not interested in anything casual and I wonder if she wants more too.

As the movie progresses so does the sexual activity. Holy Christ! Jessica is naked, completely naked and it's beautiful. It's not porny in any way shape or form. It's just beautiful. The curves of her body are so feminine. And she has the perfect size nipples. I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself, I try sneaking a peek at Maya's. I can see their impression through her top and not only that I can see the flesh of her side boob, which if I don't look away, will get me more excited than I'm prepared to handle!

"I love how confident she is about her body," Maya says.

"She is way more confident than I am."

"I don't see why, Em, you have a smokin' hot bod. I'd be naked all the time if I were you."

I think I just turned beet red!

"Well, Maya, you're lookin' good too ya know."

"Oh, you noticed."

Damn, now I'm **super** blushy. I think my whole body is blushing!

"And by the way, I do walk around naked."

"I kinda figured you did."

"Why's that?"

"You're super confident Maya. You make heads turn."

Now she's propped up on her elbow facing me, "I've lived my own way my whole life," I can feel her studying me, "Did it make _**your**_ head turn?"

I look at the movie, "Yes."

She doesn't say anything out of respect to my nervousness. We just finish the movie in silence.

And I can't stop thinking about what she said about living her own way her whole life. I want that so badly!

I sign out of Netlfix and close my laptop placing it on my nightstand.

"So, what did you think?"

"It was really good and really sad but mostly I couldn't stop watching. I'm glad we did that."

"Me too."

"So, you're really that confident?"

She answers my question with a question, "Do you ever look in the mirror and question what you see?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you look in the mirror and say, I don't look like myself because I don't feel like myself?"

"Every day."

"Why?"

"Because there are others I have to please."

"Does it matter what people think?"

"Doesn't it?"

"Did it ever occur to you to question it? It occurs to me to question it," she says calmly.

"I wish I could be more like you."

"Be careful what you wish for," she's on her side, elbow bent, head resting in hand, while I lie on my back with my head turned towards her.

I can't take my eyes away from her as she laces her fingers with mine, her touch, so delicate, so amazing.

I'm well past the point of starting to like her. My emotions tell me I want to be around her more often and that I do want her to be my best friend. But, I think, even more so, they're telling me I want even more than that.

"Emily, what am I doing to you?" There's a long pause. "What am I doing to you?"

She wants an answer and I suppose she deserves one. We do this flirty thing all the time and I think now she wants to know what direction this flirting is going in.

My eyes get lost in hers. I inhale sharply. Yes, I can tell her, "Every time I look at you I want you to stay, but not just stay, I want you to stay—forever."

She smiles with a confident yet calming closed mouth smile, "Will you do something for me?"

I think I would do anything for her.

I look at her slightly hovering over me, her fingertips gently playing with my hair.

"Close your eyes," she says.

I inhale deeply still holding her gaze with mine.

"You can trust me," she says barely above a whisper.

I know how I feel, "I'm not afraid of you," I say so quietly, I'm not so sure I've convinced her or me that I'm not.

The gentleness in her eyes persuades me to believe firmly that I can trust her.

Her hand lightly caresses my forehead, pushing my hair from my brow, tangling her fingers through it.

My eyes fall shut as I've grown anxious to know why she wants me to close them.

She speaks softly again, "Can you imagine just for now, just for these moments."

I can feel the breath of her words flow closer and closer to my lips.

"That nothing exists except for you and me."

Oh my god, I've thought that so many times. But in saying those words, what do they mean to her?

Her lips sweep across mine like the warmth of a summer breeze. When I take in a slight breath parting my lips I can feel her lips so soft so delicate against my own. They brush over mine barely touching them making me want her to touch them all the more. It's like she wants me to really trust that she won't hurt me. She wants me to know that she'll take her time with me. And that's why I trust her implicitly. My eyes remain closed as her lips kiss mine again and this time I exhale against her fullness. Drawing back just a bit, she then reconnects to my lips with a longing, a longing I don't want to stop, a longing I want to keep forever in my heart.

We open our eyes, gazing at one another. We smile in a way that indicates we're in agreement as to the path we have chosen to walk hand in hand.

And then I find myself unable to resist saying, "Hello Maya," in such a way that she knows I want more.

She quickly responds with a savvy, "Hello Emily," because she wants me to know that she heard my message loud and clear.

And then there's that dreaded knock, knock.

The door opens, "Good night girls."

We're clearing our throats, "Good night mom." "Good night Mrs. Fields."

I turn on my side away from Maya. Tonight has been amazing and I want it to end in an amazing way.

"Good night Maya. Good night Emily."

The door shuts gently.

And with that, I close my eyes remembering a poem I read earlier that day in English class…

 _ **Love bade me welcome yet my soul drew back**_

 _ **Guilty of dust, dust and sin**_

 _ **Quick eyed love observing me grow**_

 _ **Slack from my first entrance in, drew nearer to me.**_

 _ **Sweetly questioning if I lacked something**_

 _ **A guest I answered worthy to be here**_

 _ **Love said you shall be**_

I breathe in slowly and deeply with the last line of that poem floating like a heavenly cloud through my mind. I'm so sleepy. I'm drifting away with those words…

Love said,

you shall be…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thank you! ;)**


	3. What Will Emily Do?

" **The Sleepover** **"**

 **As most of you already know, I am recovering from surgery. I try to keep you updated in my profile when I'm gone for such lengths of time. So, in the future if I disappear from your favorite story just check my profile to see what's going on.**

 **In the meantime, let's see what I can come up with for you…**

 **Rated T for Teen.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I breathe in slowly and deeply with the last line of that poem floating like a heavenly cloud through my mind. I'm so sleepy. I'm drifting away with those words…

Love said,

you shall be…

 **Chapter 3: What Will Emily Do?**

 **Emily POV**

 **The next day, Friday, at Rosewood High…**

Maya and I are in the same Chemistry class and, of course, we're lab partners. Today, we're using the Bunsen burner so we have to wear our safety glasses. And wouldn't you know, even in safety glasses Maya looks sexy as hell!

But while we're flirting with our smiles she turns serious for a moment and asks me, "Emily, what inspires you?"

She catches me off guard with that question, "Why?"

She puts down the pen she was taking notes with, looks up at me lowering her safety glasses, and says, "How else am I going to find out what goes on beneath that quiet exterior."

My head dips into a smile and I actually have an answer for her, "I would have to say swimming." That is the one thing I can be confident about which gives me the reassurance to look right into her eyes with my answer. "When I'm in the water I'm Emily. My swimming has nothing to do with who I choose to date. It makes me want to be treated like that all the time."

"What makes you think you wouldn't be if people knew?"

I inhale sharply, "I guess because I don't want to be made a spectacle. I just want to be like everybody else but with you."

She smiles, pushing her glasses back on her nose, "I don't think it will be as difficult to achieve as you think it will be." She goes back to taking more notes.

Shortly, thereafter, the bell rings. Maya and I walk out to the courtyard to have lunch but it's really crowded so we decide to sit under a shady tree away from all the cell phones and loud chatter.

"So, how does your mom feel about you dating just one person?"

"My mother loves dates. She thinks you can never have too many dates."

"Trust me you can."

"Ben and I dated a lot."

"My point exactly."

I give her a frustrated look, "I can't even go out with one guy properly."

She drops her shoulders and sighs, "Emily, you know why that is."

I'm looking at my sandwich between the slices of bread so I don't have to make eye contact with her, "Yes."

She gently squeezes my forearm prompting me to connect with her eyes, "Tell me. Why can't you go out with a guy properly?"

Now **I** sigh, "Because…"

She keeps my gaze, "Because you should be going out with girls?"

I hunch forward looking away, "Maya…"

"Emily, I thought you said you weren't afraid of me."

"I'm not," I dare to look at her again.

"Then why aren't you going out with girls?" She tilts her head.

I shove my sandwich into the brown paper bag embittered, "Because then I would have to tell the world that I'm gay."

"The world? You mean, your mother."

"Yes," I dip my head in agreement still hanging on to her line of sight.

She takes my hand, cradling it between hers, "Em, I have no problem keeping this, whatever this is, on the down low. I can keep a secret and you are one secret I would have no problem keeping to myself."

I feel a smile forming at the corner of my mouth, "You'd be okay with that?"

"No. I want everyone to know that I'm dating the most beautiful girl at Rosewood High. I want to shove her up against her locker and make out with her between classes. I want to hold her hand in public. I want the world to know that Emily Fields is my girlfriend," she breathes pointedly…

 **Later that night in Emily's bedroom…**

I can't stop thinking about what she said to me at school as we're hanging out in my room. She wants the world to know I'm her girlfriend! But, technically I still have a boyfriend! Ughhh!

"Oh I love this song. Come, dance with me Emily."

"No. I can't—dance." I can't even think straight at the moment!

"Bullshit. Get over here." She's so demanding in such a cute way though!

I reluctantly join her. She extends her hand. I take it. I'm standing directly in front of her. She releases my hands dropping them to my waist moving my hips from side to side, trying to help me feel the rhythm. Oh I feel it! I'm feeling lots of things!

She dances around me. I have to watch. I try to keep up but my rhythm slows so I can give all of my attention to her. She's graceful, elegant and so so sexy. She reaches for my hands putting mine on her waist. She shimmies from side to side. The smile on her face is big and wide. I feel shy but I keep my hands where she placed them and stay on rhythm with her. She casually puts her back to me and I don't know what comes over me but I move the palm of my right hand over her navel and with my left I caress down her arm to the tips of her fingers lacing mine with hers.

I inhale her scent nuzzling my nose against her flowy mane. She spins around thrusting her hips towards me; our bodies meshed together, her hands at my waist. She looks at me in a way that tells me she's going to make me hers. And I want that so badly.

And just as soon as I brush the hair from her face, she brushes her lips against mine. My hand cups her face, fingers pressing against her cheek making her keep her lips against mine. I want this. I want this too! The kiss is wild and sexy. Our lips attack each other's necks and chins and earlobes. The kiss is real and on fire! I never knew I could feel so complete, so alive!

Our bodies move to the rhythm of the music, I spin slowly in her arms, her body against my back, kissing my neck, licking the soft spot behind my ear and whispering the things she has in mind for us…

But ughhh! That dreaded knock, knock!

"Girls, dinner's ready."

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute," I yell through my closed bedroom door.

"Hey, listen, we didn't break any rules Emily. You live in the United States where people are free to be with whomever they choose to be with. It's no one else's business but yours and mine."

"But people will try to make it their business."

"Then those people are not your friends."

She makes a good point.

"Emily, when you're ready to be who you are. Then I'm ready to share you with the world."

"So you're not going to try anything when I bring you to the lake."

"Try anything?" She sounds offended.

"You know, make it obvious that we're attracted to each other." I feel kind of shitty for saying that.

She scans me up and down, "I don't have to do anything to make that obvious."

I blush, "I mean—you won't try to kiss me?"

She takes my hands in the hopes of reassuring me, "No, Emily, I won't try to kiss you," Then she leans to my ear and says, "But I might swim under water and bite you."

"Maya!" I smile wide with laughter!

"Emily, I won't give you away. Okay?" She winks.

I tilt my head to the side, "Yeah, okay."

And as we're about to leave my bedroom she says, "Oh and one more thing."

"What's that?" I look over my shoulder.

"Remind yourself that you don't have to do what everyone else is doing. Break up with Ben."

I hold her gaze, "Oh right, that."

"Yeah that."

 **The next day at the lake…**

Maya and I walk along the shore of the lake, she, in her short jean shorts and light blue tank top which covers her white bikini, leaving very little to the imagination. Everyone, including me, will be looking at her! I, too, am wearing short jean shorts but with a yellow t-shirt over a black bikini. I'm nervous to uncover myself because I know she likes me and I know she wants to look at me and people will see…

We walk to an empty spot, setting up our towels. I already put my sunscreen on at home and Maya asked me why I didn't wait until we got to the lake. I told her I just wanted to get it over with so she put on hers too. We helped each other with our backs and I'm sure I was trembling the whole time.

"So, ready for that swim?" She asks sweetly.

But before I can answer, Ben grabs me from behind bringing me into an uncomfortable lip lock!

Maya gives me a disappointed look and I do nothing! Shit.

"I think I'll go for that swim now."

I push Ben away, "Want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Emily, she's fine, let her go," Ben pulls me by my waist towards him.

Maya crosses her arms and gives me a stern look that says tell him! She stands her ground for a brief few seconds and then leaves me alone with him.

"Ben, don't."

"Don't what Emily? I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"Shh, be quiet. Does everyone have to know our business?"

"What is our business Emily?"

"I-I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"I don't know about this?"

"This?"

"Us."

"I didn't blow off my friends all summer so you could wonder about us. You're my girlfriend Emily and you need to start acting like it," he says pissed off.

"Ben, you're scaring me."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone for now but this conversation isn't over and neither are we."

Shit.

I sit on my towel with my forehead against my knees. What am I doing? Why can't I do this?

I look up just in time to see this gorgeous wet creature rise up from the lake. As she steps into shallower water, she pushes her hair back with her hands looking up, feeling the sun's rays against her glistening light brown skin. So many people stop to stare at her. She is a vision of loveliness!

She sits on her towel next to me and I take her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asks still hurt because she knows I didn't break up with Ben.

"Holding your hand."

"So what happens, we each get five minutes of hand holding?"

"That's not fair."

"What is fair Emily?"

"I don't know!" I get up and grab my stuff rushing off.

She chases after me, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a space between a tree and some rocks away from the crowds of people.

I pull my arm away, "We can't do this. Our families won't understand."

"I know what I want and I can't go back. I want to feel the way we felt last night every day. I want to be with someone who in ten years from now makes my heart jump when I hear her key in the door. And, Emily, that someone is you."

I won't look at her, "I—I can't hurt him."

"Christ Emily, you're not in love with him."

"I can't ruin lives."

"You will, especially yours. Tell me you can do this."

I surround her face with my hands kissing her full lips. But then I let her go and walk away…

I go home alone wondering if she'll come back or leave her stuff here choosing to be alone rather than deal with me. I fall face first on my bed knowing I need to stop rationalizing. All I can think about is what I left behind. It fills me with so much emotion; I need to write it all down. I force myself to get up and sit at my desk choosing to handwrite everything on a piece of paper instead of slashing at the keys on my laptop. I sit there for the rest of the afternoon spilling my heart onto a piece of loose leaf. And just when I finish, my bedroom door opens…

I rise up out of my chair, "You're back!"

"You sound excited."

"I am."

"Why?" She closes the door.

"Maya, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. But everything was happening so fast it confused me."

"Are you still confused?"

"You once told me to be more at ease with myself. And thanks to you I am."

"In just an afternoon?"

"It's been a long time coming."

"Emily, I said I would keep us a secret until you're ready but I didn't know we would be a secret so you could still date Ben. I thought you were going to break up with him. But you really do need a beard, don't you."

"No Maya, it's not like that at all. Ben and I are over. I promise you that."

"Does he know that?"

"He will."

"Emily…"

"Maya, please. I have to tell you something."

"What Emily," she sounds unsure as to how she should feel as she sits on the window seat with her arms wrapped around her legs waiting for me to continue.

"I wrote this for you."

She perks up a bit.

"Every night I empty my heart, but by morning it's full again. Slow droplets of you seep in through the night's soft caress. A dawn, I overflow with thoughts of us, an aching pleasure that gives me no respite. Love cannot be contained with neat packaging. Desire splits us under, spilling crimson through my days, long languishing days that are now bruised tender with yearning. A fingerprint, a scent, a breath you've left behind…"

She slowly gets up, "That was beautiful Emily."

"Thank you."

She deliberately walks me into the footboard of my bed pressing her body gently against me.

"What do you want Emily?"

"You, from the moment I met you, it's always been you, Maya."

She balances herself on the tips of her toes wrapping her arms around my neck. She nuzzles my nose with hers, "Then prove it."

I sweep her into a kiss filled with want and, though we haven't known each other that long, a kiss filled with love. Her lips journey with mine, seeking out my true intentions. My hands press her firmly against me making sure she feels those intentions. Her lips, so soft, her tongue so sweet, I can't let her go…

"Maya, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh Emily, this was getting so good. I'm not going to like it am I."

"No."

Her hands drop to my waist, her voice turns serious, "Emily, tell me."

"It's Ben."

Now her hands grab her own hips, "Shit Emily, what about him?"

"I tried to tell him at the lake but he wouldn't hear me."

"What do you mean he wouldn't hear you?"

"He basically said he didn't give up hanging out with his friends all summer for me just to break up now."

"What the hell does that matter?"

"He said our conversation wasn't over and neither are we."

"Oh, he said that did he."

"Yep. Maya, what am I supposed to do?"

"Emily, you need to tell your parents."

"About Ben?"

She looks at me like 'come on now', "You have to tell your parents about you."

"That I'm gay? Oh my god! That's the first time I've said that out loud! Maya, I'm gay!"

"Thank god you're gay!"

I'm so overwhelmed with emotion I start to cry.

"Oh baby, come here," she holds me and kisses the top of my head. "You're gay and you're fine aren't you?"

I nod in her arms and shakily say, "I am. I really am."

We lay on my bed with me in her arms letting everything just sink in, being silent for quite a while.

"Maya?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna tell my parents."

"I should hope so."

"But, do you mind if I wait until the morning?"

"And why would you want to do that?"

"So you and I can have one more night in the same bed before my mom puts the kibosh on that."

We giggle.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay with that."

She rolls onto her side draping her leg over me.

"What about Ben?"

"Once you tell your parents, he'll be a non-issue."

"I don't know about that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm choosing a girl over him. You know what his friends are gonna say."

"No, what?"

"That I was so repulsed by him he made me gay."

She laughs, "Emily, who cares. If Ben ever cared about you then he'll let you go."

"Do you think so?"

"I won't let him hurt you and neither will your friends or your parents. He knows he's outnumbered."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"Should we tell my mom we're going to bed?"

"Hmm, let's shut off the lights and be really, really quiet," she smiles mischievously.

"Maya, I—"

Her nose cuddles my earlobe and she whispers, "Don't worry, I don't want an audience either when we make love."

Her lips flutter against my neck and I close my eyes to the world.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Going to bed so early?"

"We're really tired from being in the sun all day," I call to her.

"Well make sure you both take a shower before you get too comfortable."

"Okay mom we will."

"You first or me?"

"You go," I insist.

She kisses my lips tenderly and grabs her stuff to shower. I lie on top of my bed so unafraid to be alone with Maya but then I think about what happened at the lake and, I have to admit, I really am afraid to be alone with Ben...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **I hope this was worth your time! ;)**


	4. Being Honest Isn't So Easy

" **The Sleepover** **"**

 **Rated T for Teen.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Going to bed so early?"

"We're really tired from being in the sun all day," I call to her.

"Well make sure you both take a shower before you get too comfortable."

"Okay mom we will."

"You first or me?"

"You go," I insist.

She kisses my lips tenderly and grabs her stuff to shower. I lie on top of my bed so unafraid to be alone with Maya but then I think about what happened at the lake and, I have to admit, I really am afraid to be alone with Ben...

 **Chapter 4: Being Honest Isn't So Easy**

 **Emily POV**

I feel the warmth of her body as she snuggles into me, "Mmm, good morning."

I smile really big biting my lower lip trying to keep it under control, "Good morning."

"What I wouldn't do to wake up next to you every day except I'd insist we be naked."

"Maya!"

"Shh, you don't want to wake the parents now do you?" she nuzzles my earlobe and wraps her arms tighter around me.

"I like it too, waking up next to you."

I turn onto my back and she repositions herself to be half on top of me. I can feel her mini thrust against my hips rubbing gently against me. It's so natural for her. She doesn't even realize she's doing it I don't think. But I like it. I like knowing I do this to her. I can feel my own weakness so I have to say something to distract her motion.

"So, today's the day."

"It is," she's still rubbing and I'm still liking it.

"How do I say it?"

Her lips were kissing my neck but she stops and so does her motion against me, "Emily, there's no script."

"But what would you do?"

"I'd ask to speak with them and then I'd just say it. Don't give them time to draw their own conclusions about what you're going to tell them. You need to see how they react and go from there. And if they bring up Ben then you need to tell them what he said."

"What if they don't?"

"Then maybe start with that you're breaking up with him. But if you don't think you can talk about it anymore then, just, know that you have me and your friends to protect you. He'll look more the ass to his friends if he tries anything stupid."

"Okay. I can do this."

"You can and you will. And now let's celebrate your coming out before our sleepovers are forbidden," she says in a diabolical tone and giggles.

"Maya, thank you so much. I knew all this time but you, you're the one who made me face who I really am and I'm so grateful for that."

"Oh yeah, how grateful?" her eyebrow pops sky high.

I'm starting to feel a little adventurous while my parents are still asleep. Her head lowers to kiss me and I keep her connected to me with my hand at the nape of her neck. I can tell she likes this as I can feel her smile against my lips. She gets on top of me rubbing against my thigh. She pulls away looking into my eyes making sure it's okay.

"Yeah?" she asks to be sure.

"Oh yeah," I reply so she knows she can keep going.

She looks at me and kisses my lips while they're closed then maneuvers them open sliding her tongue against mine. Our mouths open wider as our tongues lead the kiss. My hands glide down to her ass coaxing her to keep grinding against me. Our breathing climbs as our temperatures rise…

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Shit!" I whisper yell. I'm so pissed right now!

She falls on top of me, her motion stops and she giggles against my neck, "Your mom has the worst timing!"

"I know!"

"Girls time to get up. I'm starting breakfast so be down in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, we're coming!" I call back.

"You have no idea Emily," she says as she rolls off me.

"I'm sorry Maya."

"It's fine. Why don't you go do what you need to do in the bathroom so I can finish up," she winks.

Finish up? Ohhh!

"Yeah, why don't I do that."

I open the bathroom door but before I go in I have to look. She's on her back rubbing herself fast and deliberate. Her knees are bent and she leans forward but then falls back, her hand not relinquishing from its mission. I want to do that to her! And then she cries and moans and lies there silent as the orgasm flutters throughout her body. I feel a little light headed as I stumble into the bathroom and lock the door. I can see her masturbating like a movie in my head playing over and over. I stick my hand down my pants and I'm stunned to feel how wet I am! I want to feel that feeling too so I sit on the edge of the tub, one leg in it one leg out of it and lean against the wall. I find my clit and massage it quickly and determinedly. I can feel myself about to erupt. I pull my shirt up shoving the bottom of it into my mouth to disguise my guttural scream! I breathe heavy short breaths waiting for the feeling to come back into my legs.

I stand looking into the mirror above the sink and laugh at my dirty little secret! I shake my head, wash my face, brush my teeth and go to the bathroom. I wash my hands taking a deep breath as I reenter my room.

"It felt good didn't it?" she calls me out on it right away.

"How did you know?" I'm blushing.

"I saw you watching me and you were in that bathroom for quite a while. Didn't you hear Pam calling for us?"

"Oh my god no, I'm so embarrassed."

She gets up, "I'm not," and saunters into the bathroom.

When she comes out she kisses me long and hard with minty freshness, "I have to have you all to myself."

"I want you to have me all to yourself."

"Good. Then it's time for you to tell them."

"Right now?"

"We'll eat first, and then shower. I'll pack my stuff and go back home."

"I wish you could stay."

"It's better you tell them yourself."

We eat breakfast with my parents and then shower. Maya thanks my parents and leaves. I'm so nervous!

"That Maya is such a sweetheart," my mom says when I close the door.

Now you think so.

"Emmy, is there something the matter?" my dad asks. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"I do. I need to talk to you both. It's important."

"Sounds serious," my mom looks worried.

"It is and I'm not sure how you're going to take what I have to say."

"Okay, well, let's go in the family room and you can tell us," my dad suggests.

I nod and follow.

"So, you know how I've been dating Ben?"

"Well yes. He's such a nice boy," my mom smiles.

"He is but I don't want to date him anymore."

Okay, that was a good lead in. I can do this!

"Why's that?" my dad asks as they both look confused.

"He's not my type."

"Really? He's a good student. He's on the swim team. And he's so sweet," My mom gushes.

Maybe she should date him!

"Well, being on the swim team is probably what attracted me to him initially."

"But…" my father motions with his hand to continue.

I start wringing my hands nervously and my father notices.

"Emmy, did he hurt you?"

"No, oh no, not at all. He just doesn't want us to end."

"So you've spoken to him about it?" my mom asks.

"Yes, he didn't take it very well."

"Why? Is there someone else?" My mom figures out.

"Yes."

I'm so nervous!

"Who Emmy?" My dad asks.

"It's—it's," I lift my head looking them squarely in the eyes and say, "It's Maya."

"But Maya's a girl," my mother so brilliantly deduces.

"Mom, dad, I'm—I'm gay."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"You're what?" my dad asks me to repeat.

"I'm gay."

"And Maya's gay and your girlfriend?" he sounds a little upset.

"I invited Maya into our home, into your bed and now you're telling us you're both gay! What have I done!" my mother makes it about her.

"You haven't done anything. I've always known but it was Maya who helped me say it out loud."

"You slept together in your bed all weekend! Did you have sex in our home!" she freaks.

"No! It wasn't like that. It was Maya comforting me and telling me it's all going to be okay. I needed her to be there and I'm so glad she was. For the first time she made me feel proud to be Emily Fields."

"Emmy, are you sure these feelings you're feeling are who you really are?"

"Without a doubt. I've wanted to break up with Ben for a long time now but if I did then I would have to deal with who I really am. I wasn't ready for that until I met Maya. And don't even say it mom."

"Say what?"

"That she made me gay."

"She can't make you gay Emily. If you're really gay then you were born that way," she starts to cry.

My dad comforts her by embracing her with one arm trying to lend her his strength.

"Yes. I believe that's true. But I denied my true self so I could fit in and not disappoint you."

"Disappoint us? Emmy, you could never do that. We love you no matter what," he gets up and holds me in a full embrace. I collapse in his arms crying tears of relief and happiness.

"Thank you dad," I look at him and he cups my face wiping my tears away.

"I loved you when you dated Ben and I'll love you when you're dating Maya."

"That means so much to me," I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Pam, you're being really quiet."

"This isn't easy Wayne. Of course I love Emily no matter what too but for sixteen years I didn't know. I didn't know my own daughter," she cries.

I look up at my dad and he lets me go to her. I kneel down on the floor and hug her. She lets me at first but then pulls away. She looks at me, studying me, placing her hand against my cheek, "Are you absolutely sure this isn't just cool for the summer?"

"No mom. It's so much more than that. I feel free. I feel like me."

"I can't tell you that I'm thrilled with this revelation. I need some time to let it sink in. Can you understand that?"

"Of course."

"I love you Emily. You being gay won't ever change that. I just need to rationalize that this is who you truly are. I had these dreams about your wedding day and having your first child—" she chokes up.

"I can still have all those things and I want you right by my side planning my wedding day but mom, I'm only sixteen. I think I've got a long time to go before that," I chuckle.

"I know. I just had it in my head a certain way."

"I understand."

There's a definitive pause.

"Emily, you—you had Maya in your bed. You knew you were attracted to her. You deceived us purposefully."

"I didn't mean too. I just needed her. I needed someone who knew what I was going through."

"Your mother's right but I can understand the need you sought in her."

"Wayne."

"Pam, what's done is done. I'm just happy she felt she could come to us and tell us. It couldn't have been easy for her."

"It wasn't. But Maya made me believe you wouldn't abandon me."

"Abandon you? Never! Oh Emily, I love you and your father loves you and that will never change."

We all stand up and hug.

"But I think it's safe to say no more sleepovers for you and Maya," my dad smiles but there's a seriousness to his tone.

"I agree with your father. Maya can come over but you'll stay downstairs from now on."

"Okay mom. Thanks dad."

This turned out better than I could've imagined.

"Mom, dad can I go to Maya's and tell her? Don't worry her parents are home."

"Go on ahead," my dad knows how important it is that I see her.

 **Narrator POV**

"Wayne, are we really okay with this?"

"It will take some getting used to but we'll manage."

"Is it wrong for me to wish she never told us?"

"No. But it would be wrong for her to be someone she's not just to spare our feelings."

"I know. I just can't help feeling that feeling of why us. Why did it have to be our daughter? Am I an awful person?"

"No, not at all. You're just being a parent who thought you knew how your daughter's life would end up. She'll still have the same successes but as a gay woman."

"That's not easy for me to accept."

"You wouldn't be human if it were easy. But we'll be there for each other and stay strong. And I bet we see a new and improved Emily, someone we've been waiting for her to become, someone strong and confident."

Wayne hugs Pam who contemplates what her husband said. She will support her daughter but it will take some getting used to…

 **Emily POV**

I knock repeatedly on Maya's front door until finally she answers. I leap into her arms practically knocking her over.

"I'm guessing it went well," she swings the door closed.

"It went as well as could be expected. But I'm here aren't I?"

"You are but let me guess—no sleepovers," she smiles.

"Pretty much. But I don't care. I'm free! I'm happy! I'm me!" I raise my arms towards the ceiling!

"Em, I can honestly say I've never seen you so relaxed in all the time that I've known you."

I take her hand and lead her to the couch. We sit down and I lace my fingers with hers.

"Maya, I want us to be a thing."

"A thing," she says like she needs more explanation as to what that is.

"You know what I mean."

"Hmm, I don't think I do," she teases making me say it.

"Okay, you win, I want to go to the movies and stuff with you."

"I think there's a name for that, when two people go out, what's it called?" she eye sexes me slowly waiting for me to say it!

"Date. I want to date you. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend. Hmm, I'll think about it," she slips her hand away from me as I sit there in shock and runs up the stairs to her room giggling.

"Maya!" I run after her tackling her on top of her bed.

We giggle for a few minutes and then we just stop and look into each other's eyes.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," she says back.

We kiss sweetly as I lay down next to her instead of on top of her and then we lie on our sides facing each other.

"I'm not afraid Maya."

"I know you're not afraid of me. But we still need to handle Ben and his bruised ego."

"I haven't told him yet. I've been so busy worrying about my parents."

"It's your call Emily. How do you want to deal with this?"

"Would it be okay if we nixed the hand holding and kissing in public until I have a chance to tell him?"

"I think that would be acceptable."

"Acceptable huh?" I tease.

She caresses my arm, "Emily, I don't just want to hold hands, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I could feel it this morning."

"Touché."

"I know how you feel about me. I know what you want to do with me. I want it too. I just don't want anything getting in our way."

"You mean anyone."

"Yeah."

"So, do you want to walk to school tomorrow?"

"I can't."

"Oh?"

"Ben is picking me up."

"I'm not sure I'm okay with that."

"Well, I figure when we get to the student parking lot I can tell him. There'll be lots of people around so I feel pretty safe."

"I'm calling Hanna. I'll pick her up and we'll be close by in case he doesn't take it well."

"I'd like that."

"Emily, are you going to tell him you're gay?"

"I don't see how I can't. I mean my parents could say something to his parents. And he's going to see us together anyway."

Maya sits up and leans against the pillows propped against the headboard. She motions for me to curl up with her.

"I don't like it Emily. I don't think you should tell him in the car. Tell him in the courtyard where there will be a lot of people in an open space. If he tries anything we'll all be there plus other students and faculty."

"I just wanted to get it over with but I think you have a point."

"It's settled then. We'll all be in the courtyard before school. Tell him you're meeting Spencer to borrow notes and ask him to walk with you."

"Maya, I'm not afraid anymore."

"I know baby. I know."

 **Rosewood Courtyard**

 **Narrator POV**

"Emily, you got the notes now let's go hang out."

"Ben we can't."

"Why not?"

He has no idea what she's going to say.

"There's something we need to talk about."

Ben gets really close to Emily's face and threatens, "If this is about breaking up with me then we have nothing to talk about."

Maya wants to charge him but Hanna holds her back, "Just let it play out. He's too much of a pussy to do anything in front of everyone. Hmm, maybe that's why Emily thought she liked him."

"Hanna!"

"What!"

"Ben," Emily straightens up peering over her shoulder making sure her protectors are nearby. "We can't be a couple because I'm—I'm…"

"You're what Emily?"

"Because I'm gay."

He laughs a hardy fake laugh, "Really? You expect me to believe that! We dated for months! There's no way! I would've known!"

"No you wouldn't have because I didn't want to accept who I was. I played the faithful girlfriend out of necessity."

"Necessity? What the fuck does that mean?"

The students, some his jock friends, take an interest in their conversation as his voice begins to rise.

"It means I needed you to keep up appearances. I needed you to hide who I really am."

He lowers his voice, "You're not gay."

"I am. We're over. We're over. And I'm sorry Ben. I wish I had the courage to tell you sooner."

As she begins to walk away he grabs her arm, "Over? We're far from over."

Emily yanks her arm back, "I'm going to be hanging out with Maya a lot. Everyone knows she's gay and they're going to put two and two together. So I would tell your friends before they find out some other way."

"Some other way? Like what, the two of you making out?"

She stares him down, "Yes."

"Don't do it Emily. I swear to god you'll regret it."

"The only thing I regret is dating you for as long as I did. It wasn't fair to you and I truly am sorry. But Ben, we're over."

Ben watches as Emily walks back to her group of friends and the first thing he sees is the hug Maya gives to her. His fists clench and his eyes narrow as the fury within him begins to formulate a plan to get back at her. He will not be made a fool of, least of all, not by his ex-girlfriend who suddenly decides that she's gay. His friends gather around him as their curiosity has been piqued. He tells them Emily broke up with him because she decided that she's gay. His friends bust out laughing.

"Shut up!"

"Ben, did you do that to her!" One of his buddies jokes.

"You can't make someone gay."

"No wonder you never got in her pants!"

"Ha ha ha!" Everyone laughs except Ben who decides that maybe it's time he did!

Emily hugs Hanna and then Spencer. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Emily, are you okay?" Maya asks.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's over yet."

"What do you mean?" Hanna asks.

"I feel like he hasn't had the last word and I'm really afraid of what that last word will be."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **To Be Continued…**

 _ **I didn't want to focus on the parents' reaction to Emily's announcement. I tried to make it like they accept it but it's going to take time to get used to it.**_

 _ **And Ben was made the fool so he's definitely going to try something.**_


	5. Revenge

" **The Sleepover"**

 **Hello! I will do my best to keep the updates coming!**

 **Rated T for Teen.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ben watches as Emily walks back to her group of friends and the first thing he sees is the hug Maya gives to her. His fists clench and his eyes narrow as the fury within him begins to formulate a plan to get back at her. He will not be made a fool of, least of all, not by his ex-girlfriend who suddenly decides that she's gay. His friends gather around him as their curiosity has been piqued. He tells them Emily broke up with him because she decided that she's gay. His friends bust out laughing.

"Shut up!"

"Ben, did you do that to her!" One of his buddies jokes.

"You can't make someone gay."

"No wonder you never got in her pants!"

"Ha ha ha!" Everyone laughs except Ben who decides that maybe it's time he did!

Emily hugs Hanna and then Spencer. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Emily, are you okay?" Maya asks.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's over yet."

"What do you mean?" Hanna asks.

"I feel like he hasn't had the last word and I'm really afraid of what that last word will be."

 **Chapter 5: Revenge**

Emily does her best to avoid Ben the whole day at school. She isn't interested in having him berate her for choosing her heart, for choosing who she knows she truly is. But most importantly, Ben was angry, really angry and that worries Emily the most. It's very scary when people react without thinking, especially when they're an angry young man...

"Hey Em, are you ready to go?"

"Oh, I can't, I have swim practice remember?"

Maya takes one of Emily's hands swinging it with her own as they walk down the hallway towards her girlfriend's locker. Emily puts her stuff inside so she doesn't have to carry it to practice. She'll get it later, before she leaves. She shuts the door and turns to Maya who stands there firmly, not letting Emily by...

"Maya, what are you doing?"

She takes a step toward Emily who ends up flush against her locker.

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do to you for a while now," she eye sexes her.

"Pin me up against my locker, making me utterly defenseless?"

"Nah, you're not defenseless. You could easily use your height as leverage to push me aside. But," she reaches for Emily's ear with her lips, "something tells me you're not going to do that. Something tells me, maybe it's the rapid beat of your heart, or maybe it's the breath you're holding in, that you want this too."

She bites her earlobe which makes Emily's mouth fall agape, just what Maya wanted it to do so she could snatch those lips and slip her a very determined tongue. Emily melts, sliding down the locker just enough to make her lip level with Maya. Her arms wrap around her waist as Maya holds her close with a hand at the nape of her neck.

As students pass by, there are whistles and shouts of encouragement as well as cell phone cameras recording their very public display of affection.

They only stop their kiss when they need to breathe.

"That was nice," Maya says as though she's high on something.

Emily just looks like she's high, unable to utter a coherent sentence.

"I think I better get to practice."

"Yeah, me thinks that's a good idea," Maya giggles and Emily joins in.

Just then their cell phones go off. They've both received a message, actually, it sounds like everyone around them has gotten a message. When they click on the attachment it's the two of them making out.

"Ooo, I'm definitely saving this!" Maya says all cutesy.

"Maya! Really! Everyone got this! I'm so embarrassed!"

"I'm not. I think we look hot!"

"Maya!"

"Oh Emily, who cares, they'll get bored and delete it."

"Who sent it?"

"It looks like a Noel Kahn did it."

"Ughh, he's friends with Ben. They're all laughing at him and it's just going to make matters worse."

"Aww, stop with the worried puppy face. No one is going to bother you because if they do, they'll have me, Hannah and Spencer to deal with. They know better."

"Look, just go to practice like you have no idea what's going on."

"Play dumb?"

"More like play as though it doesn't affect you in the slightest."

"That's easier said than done."

"Hey, I'll hang out on the bleachers to keep an eye out. Okay?"

Emily side smiles, "Yeah, okay."

Kiss.

She gets ready for practice without incident, so she thinks, until one of the girls on the team has her say...

"Why did you have to be gay Emily?"

"What?" She turns to find herself surrounded by three of her teammates.

"You showered with us," Lauren, says disgusted. She's a five-two junior, tight and muscular, with brown eyes and long brunette hair swirled around in a bun, making it easier for her to slip on her swim cap.

"You totally perved out on your teammates," Katie says angrily. She's a little taller, slender yet toned with hazel eyes and long dirty blonde hair. It's damp and messy, looking like she just took her swim cap off.

"Look, I never did anything to bother any of you or make you feel uncomfortable."

"You dated Ben for almost a year when one of us could've been with him! You're a selfish bitch!" Jess, the team captain slams her. Jess is a senior who puts popularity above all else. She's tall and looks like a Baywatch life guard in her one piece swim suit. She's a true blonde with blue eyes and tanned skin. She keeps her fingernails short and well-manicured while her feet are obviously pedicured, with a perfect white teeth smile, in an effort to keep up with the Kardashians.

"I'm sorry," Emily grabs her towel to shield her from her teammates even though she's in her swim suit, she feels naked. "I never meant to hurt him. I wanted to like him. I wanted to love him but I can't change who I am!" She says upsettingly.

"Ben feels like a fool ya know. He's not going to just step aside. He's pissed Emily and we don't blame him. I really hope you have friends other than your teammates, cuz you're gonna need them!" Jess lets Emily have it and then dismisses her, leaving with her two minions.

Emily's legs are unsteady beneath her as she leans against the locker for support. How could she have misjudged her own teammates! They're taking Ben's side, instead of hers! She presses her towel against her eyes soaking up the tears she has no control over. And when they finally stop, she drops her towel around her waist and takes a deep breath. She won't let them, or anyone else, make her feel like this is her fault. She's going to walk out onto that pool deck and swim laps around them. No one will make her feel weak or take the blame for her and Ben. It's over.

She looks for Maya in the bleachers and when she spots her a smile she can't seem to hide appears wide across her face. She dips her head massaging the sides of her mouth to lessen it. She'll keep smiling in her heart as she needs her death stare to beat her competition even though it's just practice.

Maya receives her smile and watches as her girlfriend transforms into the star athlete she's become through her diligence and private training. Her parents want her to be the best and a piece of Emily wants that too.

She steamrolls passed her teammates, even giving the guys a much needed challenge. Coach acknowledges Emily's work ethic and the team gives a spattering of applause. Emily now knows who's with her and who's with Ben.

As they walk back to the lockers, Alexa, one of Emily's supporters says, "Hey, are you and Maya coming to the lake tonight?"

"What's going on at the lake?"

"Just a bunch of us hanging out. You should come. You both should come."

"Okay, thanks. We will."

Emily isn't going to let her teammates or Ben or anyone make her feel bad for coming out. But little does Emily know those who are Team Ben have a plan for her and Maya at the lake, a plan her real friends from the team aren't privy to...

"Emily, are you sure you want to go?" Maya asks in a way that indicates she wants Emily all to herself.

"I kinda think we have to, at least I do. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"There you go with those puppy dog eyes. That's so not fair."

"So you'll go?"

"Yes, damn you, I'll go."

Kiss.

"So, can you come get me in like an hour. I need to shower and change again. I didn't feel comfortable doing it at school."

"Aw babe, I'm sorry."

"It is what it is. I'll figure something out."

"I know you will. See ya in an hour?"

"Yeah."

Kiss.

 **The Fields...**

"Knock, knock."

"Come in, it's open."

"You're mom said I could come up."

"She did? Wow, that's interesting."

"Yeah, but we have to leave the door open."

"There's always a catch with Pam."

"Emily! Calling your mom by her first name!"

"Only when she's being so Pam!"

They laugh.

"I'll have to remember that. Pam. That's pretty funny."

"So, there's something I have to tell you."

"Sounds serious."

"It is."

They sit on her window seat hidden by the open door. Maya brushes Emily's hair off her shoulder, caressing her neck with an extended finger causing a pleasant sigh and smile from her.

"I want to go to the lake because I don't want my teammates to think I'm afraid of them."

The caressing stops, "This is serious."

"Jess, Lauren and Katie decided to inform me that they're on Ben's side. They're pissed that I was with him all that time when one of them could've been."

Maya rolls her eyes, "Girls can be so catty."

"I just don't trust them."

"I get it," she puts her hand on her exposed shoulder and gently sweeps the side of her thumb along her caramel skin.

"It sucks that I'm being made to feel bad about who I am."

Her hand slides towards her neck tenderly securing it between the v of her hand and she says reassuringly, "Don't ever be sorry for loving the way your heart knows how."

Emily smiles and can feel her eyes tear up but she cannot speak.

"You, Emily, have always been you. The only difference is it took a little while for you to own who you are. And now that you have, some people have been hurt so the easiest thing for them to do is to blame you for their hurt. But at some point they'll get over it and so will you. Don't let them make you feel guilty. Don't let them make you feel like it's your fault. Because if you do then all you're doing is giving them the power to make you feel responsible. You are not responsible for Ben or your teammates. You are responsible for you. Okay?"

Emily connects her gaze with Maya's, "I know. I know you're right but I'm not sure what to do about the haters."

"Haters gonna hate and there's nothing you can do about it. Just distance yourself from the few and before you know it some other drama will take over their twitter or snapchat or whatever the fuck it is that they do."

"Maya, I'm so glad you were the one who came to my rescue."

"You mean, encouraged you to be gay so I could have the hottest girlfriend in school?"

"Maya!"

"Baby, come here," she presses her hand against the nape of her neck eliminating the space between them. Their lips are a perfect fit as their mouths widen just enough to slip in a well-meaning tongue. Maya scoots closer to Emily while Emily slips her hand behind Maya's silky smooth knee anchoring them, keeping them balanced as the kiss deepens and their breathing heightens.

Their mouths pull back as their foreheads rest against each other's, "Maya, every time we kiss it truly means something to me. I mean, it's like I get to share something so intimate with the special someone I can't get out of my head, so that when our lips touch, it's electric, cosmic," She closes her eyes for a moment, "Mmm, you feel it everywhere..."

"I felt it," Maya giggles and Emily smiles giving her a look that she's not finished, "Okay, okay."

"It's that electricity that stirs your emotions, your heart, and your very soul. When you find that right person, and I'm sure I have—that kiss truly is everything. It's all consuming, earth shattering, epic! In every moment that we kiss it's undeniable..."

"What's undeniable?" Maya says breathily.

"It's undeniable that your soul has found its mate. That you are finally..."

"Finally what?"

Knock, knock.

They quickly put an arm's length between them.

"Girls, are you almost ready?"

Emily swallows hard and clears her throat, "Yeah, yeah, we're coming."

Mrs. Fields peeks in, "You better get going, it's getting late and I want you home by midnight."

Maya pops up, "She's right. Em, are you ready?"

She looks at Maya wishing she could've finished her thought, "Yeah, let's go."

When they arrive at the lake they immediately seek out Team Emily finding Alexa and some more allies. While Jess and her brood hang with Ben and his, they're staring, making Emily feel uncomfortable.

"Don't let them get to you," Alexa says offering Emily a red solo cup.

She smiles trying not to let them get to her.

"Hey Maya, I need a refill, come with?" Liv, another teammate of Emily's makes an effort to include her.

"Sure, I could use a drink at the moment."

She kisses Emily on the cheek and strolls away with Liv. There's a mixed crew at the keg but nothing seems out of the ordinary. Maya is introduced to more players so now she knows who she can trust and who she can't.

Emily is still talking with Alexa but can't help peering over her to see where Maya is and what she's doing and who she's doing it with. She's not jealous, just cautious.

"So, who's this Noel character I'm hearing so much about?" Maya asks curiously.

"Oh Noel. He's over there," Liv points to a ledge of rocks by the water.

"Is he like King Neptune or something, guarding the water?"

Liv laughs, "Nah, but I do think he believes he's some type of royalty, you know, he feels entitled."

"Entitled to what?"

"Anything and everything."

"Oh brother."

"Exactly."

The gathering continues and it's almost curfew for Emily who has been separated from Maya most of the night but not purposely, at least it doesn't appear that way.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna find Maya," she looks around and then starts to feel worried, "have any of you seen Maya lately?"

Liv stumbles into Emily having had one solo cup too many, "she's over there."

"Over where?"

She points, "The rocks, where King Kahn is. Ha ha ha ha, did you hear that? King Kahn!" Liv falls onto the sand cracking up. Some of her teammates join in.

"That really is kind a funny, dontcha think Emily?" Alexa says but there's no response, "Emily?"

As soon as Liv said she was with Noel, she rushed over to the rocks but no one is there. As a matter of fact some of the swim team is missing. Emily's face says it all...

"Guys, guys, Maya's gone and so are a bunch of the swim team including Ben."

"What do you mean?" Alexa looks around. "Where'd everybody go?"

But before anyone can answer everyone's cell phones go off. Emily quickly checks her phone.

"You want to embarrass me in front of all of my friends. Well now it's time for me to embarrass you in front of yours."

"What the fuck is he talking about?"

Ding.

"Emily, it's an attachment."

She goes to click on it but Alexa stops her.

"Don't."

Now Emily has to know what was sent to everyone. She clicks on it. It's Maya. She's making out with Noel.

"She would never do that to me!"

Ben grabs Maya and he starts making out with her.

"Where the fuck is this! There's no way she's doing that willingly!"

"She looks pretty willing to me," Liv slurs.

"She had to be drugged!"

"Emily, that looks like Noel's cabin in the background. I know where it is, I'll take you."

They rush to Alexa's car.

"I swear if they hurt her I'll kill them!"

 **Noel's Cabin**

"Jess, I didn't sign up for this. Kissing is one thing but what if they rape her?" Katie says worried.

"She'd deserve it. Ben will show her what Emily was missing," Jess says coldly, emotionlessly.

"No one deserves to be raped. I'm calling the cops."

"Do it and I will make you a social leper! I promise you that Katie."

Katie wants to help but then she envisions herself shunned by the popular kids so she puts her cell away.

"Good girl Katie. Let Ben get back at Emily. It's the right thing to do."

Katie gives a fake smile unable to watch as the guys take turns making out with her.

Jess and the others get closer urging them on but Katie can't watch. She's sick to her stomach. But instead of calling the police she texts her older brother, Connor, and begs him to drive over and stop this. When he gets his sister's message he blasts her with his texts. He then calls the cops who said they already received a call and they're on their way. He then races over to the Kahn's to help...

Alexa's car skids to a stop as Emily sprints towards all the hollering. She shoves through people screaming at the top of her lungs. And just as she gets within reach of her, Ben's buddies, hold her back.

"Emily! So you came to watch your girlfriend fuck the swim team live?" Ben says cockily.

"Get the fuck away from her! Don't you dare touch her!"

But they're too strong for her. She watches in horror as Maya, who is obviously out of it, can't fight them off. She doesn't know what she's doing. She's just letting it happen.

"Noooo!"

They turn Maya around pushing her over a picnic table. Ben reaches around her waist unbuttoning and unzipping her pants.

"Maya! Nooo!" Emily tries tirelessly to wriggle away from them.

Ben stares down Emily as he slips his fingers under the waist of her jean shorts pulling them down slowly, making this horrific moment last an eternity.

But before he can pull them off her ass, sirens blare in the background.

"The cops! Somebody called the cops!"

"Katie! I warned you!"

"It wasn't me I swear! I was with you the whole time!"

"Jess, it's true, it couldn't have been her," Lauren sticks up for her.

"Whatever, let's get the fuck out of here!"

"Kill the feed! Delete everything!" A voice carries over the chaotic crowd.

Everyone disperses, including the ones holding Emily back. They shove her to the ground and run away.

"Maya!" She gets up draping herself over her, fixing her shorts, zipping and buttoning them.

She cries tears of anger as she helps Maya to a standing position. But Maya can barely stand on her own two feet so she lowers her to the ground, holding her in her arms.

The police and Katie's brother shows up. Connor chases Noel to his house stopping the door from closing. He forces his way in coming face to face with him and his two brothers, one of whom he went to high school with.

"You're not going to protect him are you? That girl was almost ganged raped! Did you both know about it!"

"He's lying. It was a party. Some slutty girl was making the rounds. Don't make it out like she's all innocent."

"When you have sex with a girl without her consent, it's rape, no matter if she's innocent or not!"

Noel's brothers step away.

"Is this true Noel? Were you gonna let that happen?" His brother Ian questions aggressively.

"No, no. It wasn't like that. We were making out with her that's all. I swear."

"That's all you better have done and even that's questionable," Connor points his finger in Noel's face.

He puts the palms of his hand up to defend himself, "I swear."

"Connor, you need to leave so we can figure this out," Jared, his other brother insists.

"Fine, but you better ask yourselves why the two of you didn't step in to stop this."

As Connor storms out, Ian says, "Because it was a party, just a party," he crosses his arms pissed at his brother for turning a harmless night of drinking into an ugly night of someone almost getting raped.

"I'll go talk to the police and see if I can fix this," Jared stares daggers at Noel for doing something so stupid.

"Noel, go to your room and stay there before I beat the shit out of you myself!" Ian flips!

In the meantime, the EMTs secure Maya to a stretcher.

"Is she going to be alright?" Emily asks shakily.

"She will. But I doubt she'll remember anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Based on what you told us she was probably given the date rape drug, Rohypnol. Once she wakes up, she won't remember what happened. That's how so many get away with it."

They carefully place Maya in the ambulance. Alexa's going to drive Emily to the hospital where she'll wait with her mom and Maya's parents.

But as she watches the ambulance drive away, anger seethes within her. Ben fucked with the wrong ex-girlfriend.

Her thoughts control her emotions, "He's going to pay for this; he is so going to pay for this..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **I know it's dark but this stuff does happen.**_

 _ **The question is will they get away with it...**_

 _ **Reviews would be nice! ;)**_


	6. Did She?

" **The Sleepover"**

 **Rated T for Teen**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Based on what you told us she was probably given the date rape drug, Rohypnol. Once she wakes up, she won't remember what happened. That's how so many get away with it."

They carefully place Maya in the ambulance. Alexa's going to drive Emily to the hospital where she'll wait with her mom and Maya's parents.

But as she watches the ambulance drive away, anger seethes within her. Ben fucked with the wrong ex-girlfriend.

Her thoughts control her emotions, "He's going to pay for this; he is so going to pay for this..."

 **Chapter 6: Did She?**

While Emily waits outside the hospital room with her mom, Maya's parents are with her. They're listening to the doctor explain her state. It's exactly as the EMTs said it was; she drank from a cup laced with the date rape drug, Rohypnol. Her parents are horrified but at the same time relieved she wasn't actually raped. The doctor explains that Maya won't remember what happened but warns someone needs to prepare her before she's blindsided by the truth possibly causing lasting psychological effects...

In the meantime, the police question Emily and her friend, Alexa, who stayed with her when she drove them to the hospital. They tell the police they saw a video of what they were doing to Maya so Emily attempts to show the officer but it was taken down and now only an error message appears. Mrs. Fields finds her daughter while she's talking to the police. She's not thrilled when she finds them interviewing a minor for their investigation. She learns they need permission to take Emily's phone in order to send it to a forensic science lab to be analyzed by smartphone forensics experts, who can hopefully retrieve the deleted file. But before she'll allow it, her mom wants to know the legalities of handing it over without a signed privacy statement of some sort. They try assuring her that all they're interested in is that file. Emily wants to hand it over immediately but her mom says no. Emily is shocked!

"It's not your phone! I can give it to them if I want to!" She raises her voice.

"I want to find out who sent that video too Emily, but if they take your phone now then they can look at everything on it. And I mean everything."

Emily gives in to her mother's request.

"Our lawyer will make sure you get her phone after each department head that will be handling it signs off on a privacy clause. In the meantime, can't you get a warrant for Ben Coogan's phone?"

"We understand and we appreciate your cooperation. As far as Ben Coogan's phone is concerned, his father is a wealthy, influential man. He has connections that could tie this up for a very long time. It will be much easier and quicker for forensics to examine your daughter's phone."

"I understand. I'm not happy about it but I'm sure my lawyer will be swift with the paperwork."

The police knock on Maya's hospital room door and peek in, "Excuse us but may we have a word."

Her parents look at each other and since Maya is sleeping they feel this is a good time to talk to them. As they exit her room Emily looks at them begging with her eyes to be with her. They nod their approval.

"Emily, if it becomes the right time then we trust you to tell her," Mrs. St. Germain reaches for Emily's forearm in an act of support for whatever she chooses to do.

Emily leaves Alexa with Mrs. Fields so she can be alone with her girlfriend and do what needs to be done.

She pulls up a chair and sits on its edge while leaning onto her bed. She slips a hand under hers holding it, cherishing it, letting her feel her presence flow through her. Hoping she can sense her love surround her beautiful, yet so fragile girlfriend, in this moment.

She lifts her hand to her lips, kissing the back of it, sending her warmth. She then holds her hand against the side of her cheek, hoping Maya can sense her devotion to her. There's movement. Her legs stretch and her mouth breathes deeply. Her eyelids flutter as she tries desperately to focus on her surroundings.

"Em? What? What's happening?"

Emily kisses her hand again, "You weren't feeling well so we had to bring you to the hospital."

She tries lifting her head but immediately falls back onto the pillow, placing her other hand on her forehead, "Oh damn, what a headache. I feel like shit."

"Maya, it's expected."

"Seriously Emily, what's going on? The last thing I remember was being at the lake having a drink and then nothing. It's like a total blackout. I have absolutely no idea what happened between then and now," she says with a gravelly voice.

"I know, I know. Maya, it's because...

"Because what?"

"I'm sorry it's because you were drugged."

"Huh?" Her eyes squint. "Drugged?"

"Maya, Ben and his friends used you to get back at me."

This time she sits up disregarding her aching head.

"What do you mean, get back at you? What did he do to you Emily?" She pulls her hand away only so she can grip Emily's arm.

A tear dribbles down Emily's face, "Maya, I'm so sorry."

"Emily, tell me. Please," she pleads with her gold flecked brown eyes.

"They didn't do anything to me. You were out of it. You didn't know what you were doing. Noel and Ben..."

"Noel and Ben, what? You're freaking me out Emily."

"They recorded you kissing them."

"What! I would never!" She folds her arms across her chest. Sadness fills her eyes, "Why are you saying this to me?" Her voice softens like that of a child's.

"They drugged you at the lake and brought you to Noel's cabin. If someone hadn't called the police..."

"What, Emily, what!"

"Ben was going to rape you while someone streamed it for everyone to see."

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck! He didn't, did he?" She crumbles.

Tears flow from her eyes. Her body shakes. Emily slips into bed next to her holding her against her.

"Shh, no. No he didn't. You're okay. You're safe now."

Maya soaks Emily's shirt with her tears. She's broken and for the first time since meeting her, Emily experiences a vulnerability she'd never know before. She too begins to cry because she's worth all of her tears. She's also unable to shake the image from her head, the image of her soulmate almost raped in front of her. Anger consumes her body, it tightens up. Maya can feel it.

"What? What's wrong?" Somehow she finds a way to worry about Emily.

"It's okay. I'm just really angry that someone would do that to you to get back at me."

"But he didn't. He didn't do it. I'm okay. I'm just really pissed and embarrassed that everyone saw me. And I didn't do anything to protect myself."

"You couldn't. You were drugged remember?"

"I know. But what everyone saw will change how they now see me."

"Don't Maya, don't you dare. Ben is going to pay for this I promise you that."

"Emily, retaliation is only going to make it worse."

"What could be any worse than that?"

Maya moves so she can look at Emily and really see her, "Please don't do anything Em. I just want you here with me. I need your healing heart so I can be that strong willed girl you fell for."

"Oh Maya, you are and you always will be. I mean, it was you, the first time your soul whispered to mine, who at last, woke it. And it has never slept since."

"Em, you can't persuade a heart to abandon a feeling any more than you can convince a fire to cool down. But we have to move on."

"Do we?"

"Em, baby, I can't even imagine what it was like for you to see me like that. I'm horrified by it. But I know you would do everything in your power to stop it and that's why I'm begging you to leave it alone."

She stares her down until Emily concedes. She smiles a tired smile and snuggles back into her. Emily rests her chin on the top of Maya's head but her eyes tell another story—she won't leave it alone...

 **The St. Germains...**

Maya's doctor suggests that she not return to school for the rest of the week. He wants her to drink plenty of fluids and take it easy while the complete effect of the drug wears off. Her parents agree and choose to skip their concert performance to stay with her. Maya won't have it though. She convinces them that she'll be fine but they're not so sure.

"Maya, we don't want you being alone, okay?" Her mom insists.

"I'm not a baby."

"Oh, believe us we know."

"Mom, dad, really?"

"Look, we called someone to check in on you," her father won't have her being by herself, not after what she endured.

"Who did you call?"

The doorbell rings.

To Maya's surprise, when they open the door, Mrs. Fields walks in. They exchange pleasantries.

"Maya," Pam walks over to her, embracing her with a kindness and caring she wasn't sure she was capable of.

"Mrs. Fields has agreed to help us out. We'll be back late tomorrow so you'll be staying at their house."

"You can sleep in Emily's room," Mrs. Fields offers.

She smiles a heartwarming smile, "Really? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

"You're not Maya. You need a strong support system and I just want you to know you have one."

"Thank you," She hugs Mrs. Fields almost toppling her over.

They laugh. But it's not just a laugh for Maya, its confirmation that she will be her again.

"Maya, go pack a bag so Mrs. Fields can take you to her house."

"Okay, I will," she answers her mom.

She skips up the stairs grabbing her things while her parents chat with Pam.

"Thank you for doing this. We've actually made an appointment with our lawyer. We want to know exactly what Maya's rights are in all of this. But we don't want her worrying," Mrs. St. Germain explains.

"Believe me I understand. This Ben person who dated my daughter is going to find out what justice really feels like."

 **Rosewood High...**

Emily has been stared at all day and she's getting pretty tired of it. She does her best to ignore them but she knows they're talking about her and Maya behind her back.

"Hey Em," Alexa says as she approaches her at her locker.

"Hey."

"So, are you going to swim practice?"

"Why do you ask? Can you see everyone pretending they're not looking at me and not talking about me?"

"I'm sorry Emily. They're not being very discreet are they?"

"No, no they're not. But I'm definitely not going to let them get to me; I'm not going to let them win."

Suddenly, a shadow appears behind them.

"I'm surprised to see you at school Emily," Jess, the senior who's on Team Ben tries egging Emily on.

"Why? Because my ex-boyfriend tried to rape my girlfriend and film it?"

Jess is surprised by her rebuttal, "He did? I didn't see anything? Did you?" She asks her minions.

"Not me," Lauren corroborates.

Katie looks at the floor not wanting to answer but then has to when Jess nudges her.

"I—I didn't..."

Jess cuts her off before she can say anything, "See. Told ya."

"Why are you here?" Emily pressures.

They stare her down and leave without saying another word.

"Jesus Emily, you better watch your back in that pool."

"Let's just watch each other's backs, okay?"

"Agreed. Come on, we'll find Liv and let her know something might be up with them."

Emily, Alexa and Liv meet in the locker room and stay nearby each other. They don't want Jess and her squad trying to divide and conquer. They change into their swim gear and walk out to the pool together. The rest of Team Emily is there to greet them while Team Ben gathers on the other side of the pool with the majority of the boys swim team. It's quite obvious who's on whose side.

Coach observes the division and keeps a careful eye out, not really sure what to make of it. The boys and girls swim teams practice together, each getting half the pool to train in. Emily tries to ignore them until Ben and Jess start messing around. He bends her over, thrusting her back side, pretending to fuck her. They all start laughing like it's some big joke while Team Emily is disgusted by their display. Coach is unaware of what's really going on and yells for them to get back in the pool for their laps.

Emily seethes on the pool deck, so angry, she's silent, scary silent. Even Alexa mentions this to her. But Emily doesn't care, for she is picturing her revenge, staring in Ben's direction, her eyes are relentless giving cause for Ben to feel just a bit paranoid ...

 **The Fields Residence...**

"So Maya, Emily will be home soon if you want to unpack your things in her room."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

She goes upstairs and puts her bag on the window seat. She's tired. She lies down on Emily's bed and falls fast asleep. She dreams but her dreams aren't nightmarish because she just doesn't remember the bad that happened to her. Her dreams reveal Emily shrouded by light as she stands over her, her hair blowing in the wind and her shirt falling off her shoulder. But then her image begins to fade. She wakes with a start wondering what that meant or if it meant anything at all. She shakes her head rationalizing that she must've been having a lapse in memory just as she did that night...

"Mom! I'm home!" Emily announces as she throws her bag to the bottom of the stairs.

But before her mom can answer, a vision comes floating towards her. She smiles widely surprised to see her yet ecstatic all the same.

"Maya? What are you doing here?" She takes her hand as she steps off the last stair.

"She's staying with us for a few days while her parents are in the city. They couldn't get out of a commitment so they asked if we could watch over her."

"Yeah we can." _I can so watch over her_...

"She'll be sleeping in your room Emily."

Her smile consumes her face so she has to dip her head in the hopes that her mother didn't catch on.

"I'm getting dinner ready so, Emily, before you forget, take your stuff upstairs and hang the wet things in the bathroom."

She and Maya ascend the staircase together.

"And I don't mean in a pile on the floor," her mom calls up to her.

"Okay!" Emily yells down.

"Em, just take care of your stuff so you can give me your undivided attention without interruption," she kisses her sweetly on the lips.

"I can do that," she bolts to the bathroom doing as her mom said so she doesn't have to hear about it later.

And while she's in there, Alexa calls.

"Hey Em, how is she?"

"She's good. She seems calm, probably cuz she has no image to recall, just what she's been told. So if you don't remember it then it's not as scary, ya know?"

"Yeah I can see that. But what about you? You saw it."

"And I'm still super angry. Ben's not going to get away with this."

"He better not. I heard his parents are lawyering up with this big city firm and so is Noel."

"Well, the police think they can trace that streaming file to whoever sent it so I'm hopeful justice will be served."

"Emily, I know you. I've been swimming with you for a while now and you're not the type who can just let things go."

"Don't worry about me."

"Somebody has to. Team Emily is worried about you."

"You guys are sweet but I'm telling you it's all good. It's a police matter now."

"I hope so Emily. I hope so for both you and Maya's sake."

She hangs up the phone feeling her rage consume her, "He will not get away with this. He will not."

"Em, hey em, are you done in there?" Maya asks from the bedroom.

"Coming," she hangs everything on the shower and walks back into her bedroom.

"There you are. I thought you got lost."

"Nah, just feeling a little tired I guess."

Maya saunters over to her, "Do you—want to lie down with me?"

Emily's eyes light up losing their darkness in an instant.

"Yeah, I'd love to lie down with you," she puts her hands on Maya's waist and pulls her closer to her while looking into her big beautiful eyes.

"Hi," Maya says softly.

"Hi," Emily responds just as softly.

Their foreheads tap, resting there for just a minute. And as they lift their heads they nuzzle noses and smile a cutesy innocent smile.

Emily cups the side of Maya's face, "I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

"I know baby. I know."

They lie down. Emily on her back with Maya draped over her, of course, with the bedroom door open...

Mrs. Fields calls the girls down for dinner. It's a nice change of pace. It feels normal, especially for Maya. But as they're clearing the dishes, the sounds of sirens blaring, stream passed their house.

"I wonder what that's all about," Mrs. Fields says curiously.

Emily shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know."

But Maya's watching Emily and she gets this feeling like she might know something.

She peeks out the window, police cars, an ambulance, fire trucks all squeal by.

"Hmm, must be pretty serious if half the town's emergency vehicles are responding," Maya tells them what she sees.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Pam figures.

Just then, the phone rings, Mrs. Fields answers and all you can hear is her saying oh my god over and over while Emily and Maya are listening curiously...

She hangs up.

"Who was that? What's going on?" Emily can't hide her suspense.

"It's Ben."

"That was Ben on the phone! How dare he!" Emily freaks!

"No, no honey, all the commotion was about him."

"What do you mean?" Maya looks confused.

"Someone found him," she replies.

"Someone? Found him?" Maya asks still unclear as to the meaning of her words.

"The custodian found him."

"Found him, where? Mom you're scaring us."

"He found him face down in the Rosewood High pool."

"Is he dead?" Emily asks coldly garnering a look from her mom.

"No he's not."

"Too bad," again she gives a chilly response.

"Emily! Enough. They were able to revive him."

"Justice was almost served," she comments snidely.

"Emily this is serious. He could've died."

"I have to agree with your mom on this one. I don't want him to die. I just want him to go to jail."

Emily shrugs like what?

"I'm calling your father. I'll be upstairs."

"Em, what-what are thinking?"

"I'm thinking karma gave him what he deserved."

"Okay. It's just—," Maya shakes her thought away and says, "Okay."

She lets it go because karma has given Ben a swift warning, hopefully eliminating any plots for revenge.

She puts her arms around Emily and they hug. Maya closes her eyes but Emily, Emily has something running through her brain. Her eyes stay open as though she knows why Ben was face down in that pool...

Maya and Emily go upstairs to get ready for bed. But while Maya is using the bathroom, Emily listens in on her mom's conversation. She's now talking to the town gossip, Ashley Marin. It turns out the police suspect foul play.

Emily sneaks back into her bedroom when she hears Maya coming out of the bathroom, "You're turn," she says.

She takes her turn brushing her teeth and washing up. And when she returns she changes into pretty much the same thing Maya has on, something summery, shorts and tee shirts; then they crawl into bed.

With the door open...

"Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She rolls onto her back with her forearm across her brow, "Like I said before I feel numb and embarrassed because I don't know what you or anyone else saw. It's kinda this creepy feeling of having time pass you by, time you'll never get back, and you have no idea what happened, no idea at all."

"Nothing happened."

"I know. But it still hurts that he tried to get back at you by doing something so completely evil to me."

She turns to her side facing Emily who swallows the lump in her throat before saying, "It was as though I was watching in slow motion. It tore me up inside, it paralyzed me and all of my senses except for one—taste, all I could taste was revenge."

Maya puts a finger to her lips, "Don't say that. You were this vulnerable creature who fell into my life and I won't let you take the risk of revenge. I'm being selfish when I say I couldn't bear you falling out of my life just as you fell into it..."

Emily sighs; she needs to change the subject.

"I wrote something for you."

"Hmm?"

"I need you to know what I think about. Will you listen?"

"Of course baby," she slips her hands under her pillow looking as deeply into her eyes as she possibly can.

"Maya, all I want is to fall asleep to the light beat of your heart and the rise and fall of your chest. Only to wake in the middle of the night so I can pull closer to you, and then, I want you to wake from my movement with your sleepy eyes, and pull me as close to you as you can. Then, when the morning comes, I want to kiss your lips softly so you rise from your slumber wishing I could spend all day, every day, in bed with you. But until that time comes, I will cherish the scent of you, waiting to be in your arms once again."

She's rendered speechless. Her tears collect in her throat as she tries to say something, anything, "That was beautiful."

"You're the one who's beautiful, not only on the outside, but on the inside as well. It's your inner beauty that convinced me to be honest with myself; it's your inner beauty that has given my life new meaning."

Kiss...

"Prozac? Really? Where would a kid get a hold of that?" Pam asks.

She listens to Marin's response.

"I guess you're right, we're in the suburbs so who knows what prescriptions people are on," Pam says matter of fact.

Marin says her piece.

"Hmm, so the side effects cause dizziness and drowsiness. And they think that's how Ben ended up face first in the pool," Pam reiterates what Marin told her so she's sure she understands.

She walks into the bathroom while Marin continues to fill her in. Pam is looking for a flosser but when she opens up her medicine cabinet, a bunch of stuff topples into the sink.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, the contents of the medicine cabinet just attacked me. Go on, I'm listening."

She holds the phone between her ear and her shoulder offering an 'mmmhmm' every few minutes as she places the contents back in the cabinet. But as she straightens out the pill bottles on the shelf she sees it, the prescription for her husband Wayne. He was having some anxiety when he got back from Afghanistan so the doctor prescribed Prozac. He refilled it as needed. She unscrews the top and pours the contents in her hand. She counts the pills back into the bottle. There are ten missing. She doesn't recall him taking that many from this last refill.

"Oh my god!" She says out loud. "Sorry Marin, I just remembered I left something on the stove. I have to go."

She hangs up and stares at the bottle in her hand.

"Oh Emily, you didn't."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **I know it's been a while but reviews would be nice. ;)**_

 _ **Thank you to the internet for helping me to elaborate on some love quotes, especially, since I've written close to a million words for Emaya fanfiction.**_

 _ **Sometimes I just need a little inspiration!**_


End file.
